Beneath The Silver Moon
by LastWingedWolfFlying
Summary: AU. The night of the battle of Hogwarts is on a full moon and Greyback would love to turn students into beasts of the night like him. But one thing stands in his way of a new generation of werewolves- Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU version of part of the battle of Hogwarts. Remus Lupin is my favourite HP character and I hated him dying in the last book. This is an idea that when I was waiting for the seventh book to come out, I hoped JK Rowling may have thought of it (It would have been hard though, with Harry not being around at the time). So this is a fanfic starring Remus and Greyback. With McGonagall turning up somehow. Hope it's okay. May continue it, maybe not. I dunno.**

The sound at Hogwarts was deafening. Students shouting spells, death eaters blowing things up, walls getting knocked down. There was so much going on. So much danger. It was too much. Yet at the same time, Fenrir Greyback had never been happier. Students, lush and plentiful all around him, he longed to sink his fangs into their pure, innocent flesh. Not long now. He couldn't wait. He looked up at the sky, at the faint glow behind the dark clouds. The moon was coming out. He licked his lips and raised his wand. Aiming right at the back of a student, he let the words roll off his tongue.

_Avada Kedavra._

The student fell to the ground with a soft thud. No scream. Greyback frowned. What was the point in that? He wanted to hear them scream in agony. Scream as they felt the bolt of green hit them. Scream as their last breath left their body.

That would come soon though, very soon. But not yet.

He aimed his wand at another student.

:

A bolt of red light shot out of Dolohov's wand, hitting Lupin squarely in the chest. He fell to the ground, dropping his wand.

'Crucio!'

Lupin screamed as Dolohov stood over him, the torture curse streaming out of his wand.

_!_

He stopped, leaving Remus breathing heavily on the granite floor.

Dolohov smiled and raised his wand,

'Avada-'

'_STUPEFY!'_

Dolohov fell to the ground, much like Lupin had a few moments before.

Lupin shakily stood up, retrieving his wand.

'Thanks,' he said, nodding at Neville.

'No problem!' Neville ran off into the battle.

Lupin looked around the courtyard. There were a few death eaters and students still standing, shooting killing curses and stun spells, among various hexes and jinxes at each other.

He ran off to find Tonks.

:

_It is time._

Greyback looked to the sky as the last shreds of cloud revealed the full moon. He felt it bathe his body in a silvery light. He saw students moving away, running, as they saw what was happening.

_Run, little piggy's, run. The big bad wolf is coming._

He felt his body absorb the awesome power of the moon and succumbed to it, letting it fill him up, accepting it. He felt his body start to transform. He heard his bones crack as they changed. Felt his robes rip around him as he grew. Felt fur cloaking his body. Felt his hands become pawed claws, designed to kill. Felt his tail sprout. Felt his teeth sprout into huge fangs, designed to rip, tear and _create._

For tonight wasn't just for killing. It was for making more glorious beasts just like him. Some students he would kill, some he wouldn't.

He felt the beast roar up inside him and embraced it, welcoming it as a friend.

He bared his fangs, raised his snout to the moon and howled.

When he had finished, he looked around. No students.

_Fine. _He thought, licking his lips.

Time to hunt.

:

Lupin froze.

_No! No no NO!_

He felt the moonlight wash over him, filling him up. He felt himself shaking as the moonlight reached down into his very core. He tried, as he did every time to fight it, but to no avail.

He saw students moving away, running, as they saw what was happening.

_Yes! Run run RUN!_

He felt his body start to change. He screamed as his bones changed, hearing them snap, pain tearing through his body. Felt his robes fall to the ground as his body grew. Felt fur cloaking him. Felt his hands change into paws, with sharp claws designed to kill. Felt a tail shoot out of his spine. Felt his face lengthen into a muzzle and his teeth become fangs. The pain was overwhelming.

_Make it Stop! Please!_

He fell forward, onto all four's. He felt the beast roar up inside him, taking him over, he could hear himself whimpering.

Then the beast retreated.

For a moment Lupin was confused.

Then it hit him. Like it always did.

_Wolf's bane. Thank god._

Then he heard something that chilled him to the core.

_A howl. Greyback._

The wolf inside him longed to howl back. To run. To greet fellow beast. To hunt. But Lupin easily pushed it down inside him.

Then he realised.

_Students!_

He swore inwardly, and took off across the courtyard at full wolf speed toward the source of the howl.

:

_Flesh. Child. Delicious. Rip, tear, BLOOD._

Screaming, and then silence.

_Two down, a couple hundred more to go. _

Grey back felt the blood pouring from fallen boy around his paws.

_Beautiful. _he though, licking his lips. _Pure, beautiful flesh._

Then his nose caught a whiff of something, he raised his head and sniffed the air.

_Werewolf._

_Friend or Foe?_

He could sense the wolf coming closer.

The wolf suddenly burst into the courtyard and stopped, staring at Greyback.

Greyback recognised him and grinned as much as a werewolf can.

_Lupin._

_This is going to be interesting._

:

As Lupin turned into the courtyard, he stopped suddenly.

Greyback's paws and fangs were covered in blood. And he was standing over a limp body. There was another a few feet away.

_I wasn't quick enough._

He saw Greyback grinning in a wolfish way, and snarled at him.

Greyback's wolf was large and covered in deep black fur. His lupine muscles bulged, his claws were sharp and his teeth like knives.

_What have I got myself into?_

:

Professor McGonagall had heard the howl, and thought of several things in a very short space of time.

_The students!_

Then

_Is that Greyback? Or Lupin?_

And then

_Does it make a difference?_

Against her better judgement, she headed toward the source of the howl.

:

Greyback looked at the other werewolf, who snarled quietly at him.

Lupin's wolf was considerably smaller than his own, and the strong Lupine muscles weren't as obvious. Ha, Understatement of the century. He was small and scrawny. His fur was a light brown. His claws didn't shine as beautifully as Greyback's did in the moonlight. His fangs weren't as pronounced.

_Foreign wolf._

_My Creatiom._

He cocked his head slightly at Lupin. An invitation. And an assessment.

He wasn't sure if Lupin had had wolf's bane or not. If he had he would definitely challenge Greyback, to prevent Lupine damage or deaths to his friends.

If he hadn't, he would surely join Greyback on a rampage of the school, killing his former allies.

_Which is it to be? Two wolves hunting together or a fight to the death?_

_Your death._

:

Lupin saw Greyback cock his head.

_An invitation? _

Then it struck him.

_He doesn't know I've had wolfs bane. _

He considered for a second pretending he hadn't, then attacking Greyback when his guard was down. But there was no point. It wouldn't give him much of an advantage.

He saw Greyback waiting for an answer.

_Time to let him know._

And he leapt at Greyback.

:

McGonagall ran into the courtyard, just in time to see a flash of light brown leap at a mass of black, which in turn leapt forward, with lightning reflexes, causing them to collide in the middle. The black werewolf was immediately on top of the brown one, who snapped his fangs in the black one's face, distracting it, for the half a second it needed to push it away from it and get back on all four paws.

_I think I know which is Lupin… but I'm not sure._

_I hope he'll be okay._

She shook her head in disbelief, of course I know which is him!

_I just hope I'm right._

She raised her wand.

:

**Maybe I'll continue this, maybe not. Depends on reviews. I may do anyway because I like writing about Lupin, but constructive reviews are very much appreciated. (including any spelling mistakes I may have missed!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Next chapter! **

**Thank you Kat for reviewing! Means a lot ****.**

**I read a fanfic where stun spells affect werewolves. Sorry if they actually don't, but this is fanfiction, so I can change it if I want :P**

**Anyway!**

There was a sound behind Greyback. The rustle of a robe. And a smell. He'd barely noticed it before, amongst everyone else at Hogwarts. But now it was too close for him to ignore it. It was human but… there was something more_ animal_ about it. Not wolf. Something else.

He could see Lupin a few feet in front of him, ears back, head down, assessing what his next move would be. He had to focus on the other wolf. Yet…

Greyback turned on instinct to see a bolt of red hit him right below his left eye.

He stumbled back a few steps, seeing a witch, whom he recognised.

He snarled.

_Minerva McGonagall._

Then wolf instinct took over.

:

_NO!_

Lupin saw McGonagall shoot the stun spell. Saw Greyback turn. Snarl. Leap.

Lupin propelled himself forward with all his might. He leapt toward the other wolf.

McGonagall shot another stunner, causing Greyback to fall mid-leap.

The wolves collided. Greyback yelped as Lupin fell on him, and he landed awkwardly on his side.

Lupin's momentum kept him going, and he rolled off Greyback. He struggled to his feet. A quick glace told him that he was between Greyback and McGonagall, who was walking back, slowly, her wand raised.

_What the hell was she doing?_

Although he couldn't deny that he now had the upper hand, no- Paw.

:

_Prey. Gone. Hurt. Foe._

Greyback shook the wolf thoughts out of his head. But it was hard to keep a clear mind when there was prey only a few feet away.

_Flesh. Blood. HUNT._

_NO!_

Wolf first. Then prey.

He struggled to his feet. Lupin was in front of him, crouched, ready to attack.

No- _defend_.

McGonagall was behind him.

_PREY._

Greyback's instincts took over again as he leapt, using his powerful back legs to propel him off the ground, right over Lupin.

It didn't work.

Lupin reared, knocking Greyback out of the air, and pushing him to the ground, with a snarl.

:

McGonagall ran back into the castle at full pelt, Tonks needed to know what was happening.

And she was scared stiff.

But she had gone to find out what was happening, and she had done that, but also put herself in grave danger.

_Stupid woman. _

She shuddered and headed toward the great hall.

:

With prey gone, Greyback was able to regain relative control again, Lupin was pinning _him_ to the ground now.

Greyback swiped his paw across Lupin's snout, claws extended, causing him to howl in pain. Then he kicked upwards, forcing Lupin back, and then leapt for his throat.

Lupin pushed him back down, snarling. Greyback tried to kick out again, one of Lupin's paws was still pinning him down.

Greyback once again tried to bite Lupin's neck, Lupin recoiled slightly, moving his paw, and Greyback managed to twist around raking his claws across Lupin's flank.

Lupin yelped in pain, blood spurted, and Greyback scrambled to his feet, snarling.

They lunged at the same time, both trying to get a grip on the other's throat, then Lupin started moving backwards to avoid Greyback's snapping jaw. His side was covered in blood.

_You have no hope of beating me, Lupin._

_Because I WILL win this._

_I must win this._

:

'Nymphadora!'

'What is it? Have you seen Remus?' Tonks ran over quickly toward the professor.

McGonagall took a second to catch her breath.

'Yes, he transformed, he'd had wolf's bane so he's safe but…' She paused.

'What is it? Tell me!'

Professor McGonagall looked up at Tonks, and took a deep breath.

'He's fighting Greyback,'

A look of Horror and shock crossed Tonk's face; she made no attempt to hide it.

'Where is he?'

'In the west courtyard,'

Tonks took off, running.

_You'd better be alive Remus, else I'll kill you._

:

**Sorry this chapter's shorter! **

**Note to self: write more.**

**Is there a courtyard to the west of the school? I don't care, there is now. **

**Don't know when I'll be able to post the next part, hopefully soon!**


End file.
